


Of course

by Drarryandscars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarryandscars/pseuds/Drarryandscars





	

Is Harry walked up to Malfoy he was more nervous than he thought possible. Just compliment him and ask him out he thought. " if only it was that easy he walked up to Malfoy. Malfoy eyes sparkling and his blond hair glowing in the hall light. " nice face Malfoy" Harry said. "Sod off potter". Draco replied. Harry walked away in utter despair. Why had I said that it sounded like I insulted him. Harry thought as he entered the Gryffindor common rooms. The gold and red room was warm and Shone brightly in the sunlight. He walked over to hermione and who is sitting by the fire reading a Hefty looking book. " oh Harry I'm so glad to see you have you finished your potions homework it is due tomorrow" she said matter-of-factly. "Um yeah hermione? I was wondering if you could help me out with something." Harry finally said nervous she would say no." Of course Harry as long as it isn't homework you need to do that yourself." She said. " um...well...um...It's..." Harry stumbled over his words." Well out with it!" Hermione said annoyed. " well,um,I kind of have a crush on..." he wasn't sure if he should say who it was." Was wondering if you could help me, I want to ask this person out." Harry finally got out, a little out of breath. "Ooh spill it!" Hermione exclaimed rather gossipily." Who is it? What house are they in? How long ago did you realize you like them? Spill it." Hermione bombarded him with so many questions he thought she was going to explode." Okay well um I can't exactly tell you who it is but they are inum... Slytherin" he said, Hermione was so surprised at this." Okay.. Wow I thought you had standards." She replied only half-jokingly. " I guess not all of them are as bad as Malfoy." She said rather maliciously. This broke Harry's heart a bit." Answer my other questions!" Hermione replied pushingly." I can't tell you who it is ok?!" Harry said frustratingly." Tell me who she is or else!" Hermione replied brandishing her wand jokingly. Harry realize that she didn't know he was gay. He had totally forgotten that she didn't know!" Well I can tell you okay can you please just help me without knowing who he is!" Harry exclaimed." I...um... I mean who she is." Harry immediately regretted even speaking to Hermione.


End file.
